Grievous/Legendy
Grievous se narodil na planetě Kalee, pralesní planety v Neznámých regionech, mezi svými se stane téměř polobohem, protože se postaví do čela Kaleesh proti útočným Hukům, narychlo sestavuje velkou armádu a Huky poráží. Grievous se rozhodne dotáhnout věc do konce a zaútočí na domovský svět Huků. Hukové se v děsu obrací s prosbami k Republice, Jediové Grievouse přinutí zastavit válku, od té doby celý řád nenávidí. V až přehnané snaze pomáhat svému lidu Grievous přijímá místo vymahače u Bankovního klanu . Nicméně se dozvídá o dalších útocích na jeho rodnou planetu a vrací se na Kalee. Žádá o pomoc své nové spojence, Bankovní klan, Konfederaci a především hraběte Dooka. Tehdy ho hrabě tajně zradí a do raketoplánu mu umístí nálože, ne však se smrtelným účinkem. Grievous je po svém výbuchu zrekonstruován jako kybork a smrtící zbraň pro pozdější použití, je mu řečeno, že za vše mohou Jedijové. Grievous se pro svou schopnost stává výkonným velitelem Konfederace a tajně podniká výpady na Republiku. Jeho totožnost je naneštěstí odhalena na Hypori ve velké bitvě. Grievouse vycvičil v boji se světelným mečem sám Dooku, a tak patřil k nejlepším bojovníkům v galaxii. Navíc vymyslel roboty IG-100 magnaguards, které pro něj sestrojil Bankovní klan, společně s nimi zasadil řádu Jedij velké rány. Smrtící nebyl jen na zemi, ale i ve vesmíru, nechal si sestrojit loď Malevolence, jejíž ničivé účinky se velmi podepsaly na flotile Republiky. Na Coruscantu unáší kancléře Palpatina a jako zástěrku rozpoutá bitvu, ovšem konfederativní generálové vrhají do bitvy většinu flotily a doufají, že zvítězí. Nicméně jsou poraženi a kancléř osvobozen. Grievous prchá ze své lodi Invisible Hand na Utapau, kde se snaží shromáždit zbytky Konfederace a převzít nad ní velení. Grievous je zabit v souboji s Obi-Wanem Kenobim a Konfederace je zničena krátce poté. Životopis Válka s Yam´rii thumb|left Rasa Kaleeshů se již odpočátku potýkala s evolučním zpožděním, kvůli kterému planetou zmítal hlad a válka. Celou dobu byli utlačováni technoligicky vyspělejším národem Huků, inteligentní hmyzí rasy; ti z Kaleeshů dělali otroky, do doby než jim to Republika zatrhla. Grievusův otec učí svého syna střílet z blasterové pušky. Z Sheelala (Grievous až po své přeměně) se stává téměř zázračný střelec mající na svědomí spousty Yam´rii(obyvatelé Huku). Všichni spolubojovníci ho nesmírně obdivují a považují ho za poloboha. Prokazuje i značné organizační a strategické schopnosti. Velice se v boji sblížil s jistou Ronderu Iij Kummar, kaleeshskou bojovnici. Oba se stali symbolem boje proti Huku. Zatímco grievous používal starou blasterovou pušku po otci, ona dva meče. Nosili na obličeji masky vytvořené z lebek. Po nesčetných vyhraných bojích byli smrtí odděleni. Padla na plážích Kaleeshe, kde ji Yam´riiové probodali a hodili do moře. Po její smrti začal trpět těžkými depresemi a náladovostí. Oženil se desetkrát a zplodil třicet dětí, na Kummar, ale již nemohl zapomenout. Nakonec prohlásil, že truchlit pro ni po zbytek života je jeho osud. Přeměna na kyborga Shromažďuje nejkrvelačnější válečníky, pod jeho vedením poráží utlačovatele. Jeho hořkost ovšem nemá mezí, a tak postupují na Huk. Ya´rii se ze zoufalství obracejí na Republiku, ta vysílá rytíře Jedi. Válka se okamžitě zastavuje a na Kaleeshe je uvaleno embargo a několik velkých pokut, což má za následek finanční krize celé planety a hladomor, kvůli kterému umírají tisíce Kaleeshů.thumb|Sheelala s Kummar v bitvě. Seznámení se San Hillem přineslo Grievousovi naději na záchranu své rasy. Hill v něm viděl případného tajného agenta. Bankovní klan nabídl Grievousovi práci vymahače, za což vykoupí jeho lid z embarga a splatí dluh, není touto nabídkou příliš nadšen, ale pro svůj lid je ochoten udělat cokoli. Nakonec se nechal přemluvit a stal se i velitelem zatím drobného oddílu droid. Z Grievouse se díky jeho brutalitě stává významný člen Bankovního klanu, přesto se mu začne stýskat po starých časech válečníka, a tak začne rozšiřovat řady svých droidů, touží ale po inteligentnějších modelech. Se svolením hraběte Dooka se začínají vyrábět IG-100 magnaguards, výsledky jsou zprvu slabé, hlavně kvůli nákladnosti droidů, ti musejí být přeprogramováni. Grievous do nich vloží své bojové umění a IG se začnou vyrábět ve větším počtu. Mezitím Yam´riiové znovu útočí a znesvětí jedno z posvátných pohřebišť Kaleeshů. Když se o tom Grievous dozví zuří a po zprávě, že Republika o všem ví a nic nedělá začíná pociťovat touhu vrátit se. Hodlá zapojit své droidy do války s Hukem, což skutečně uskuteční a tím poruší smlouvu s Bankovním klanem. San Hill je tím rozčarován a uvažuje o námezním lovci, bojí se však možnosti, že Grievous přežije a bude se mstít. Místo toho s nově vzniklou Konfederací a Dookem naplánují tzv. trvalé zotročení. Vyráží se svou armádou obnovit Hukské války a netuší o iontové bombě ve své lodi. Výsledná exploze katapultovala Grievouse do moře; krvácející a v šoku se vyplazí z vody. Dooku mu pomocí Síly zastaví srdce při převozu na Geonosis, aby přežil. Tehdy mu také do hlavy zasadil myšlenku, že za jeho zmrzačení jsou odpovědni Jedijové. Grievous je však po explozi zraněn méně než si mysleli, a tak většina zranění vznikne až po ,,''nehodě´´. Jeho mysl je, ale přeci jen zlomena; souhlasí se svojí transformací, což je jeho jediná naděje na život.thumb|Polomrtví Sheelala Do Grievousových zbytků těla je implantován prvek duranium. Jeho tělo sestrojí podle plánů Krathských válečných droidů a nohy použijí z modelu droida LX-44. Bez jeho souhlasu i vědomí mu vymazali vzpomínky a naplnili jeho mysl jen zuřivostí vůči Republice. Přestože Grievouse udržovala při životě krev zmraženého Jedije Sifo-Dyase, nebyl schopen využívat Síly, čímž byl zklamán. San Hill a ostatní považovali Grievouse za fenomenální úspěch. Byl to první pokus tohoto typu, druhý byla přeměna spáleného těla Anakina Skywalkera na Darth Vadera, použili se i stejní droidi. San Hill si představoval, že Grievous se postaví do vojenského čela separatistů a omezí vliv hraběte Dooka, ve skutečnosti, ale vytvořil jen dalšího poskaka hraběte. Ačkoli Dooku byl zaskočen podobou svého nového sluhy, udělal z něj velitele droidích armád. Dal mu také jeho první světelný meč. thumb|leftGrievous byl nicméně znechucen svým tělem a velení nad droidy bral jako urážku. Své IG droidy i sebe začne odívat jako Kaleeshe, což je znepokojivá známka návratu paměti. Brzy ovšem podlehne moci Sithů a stane se z něj loutka. Grievousovu situaci komplikoval místokrál obchodní federace Nute Gunray, ve své aroganci tvrdil, že ten nějaký Grievous je jen obyčejný tupý droid. Avšak i on musel uznat jeho vojenské úspěchy a nemohl proti němu otevřeněji vystoupit. Klonové války Grievous poprvé bojuje proti Republice na Geonosis, nikdo z klonů s ním setkání nepřežije, takže o něm zatím Jedijové neví. Dooku ho začíná cvičit v boji se světelným mečem. Hraběte přesvědčuje o své výjmečnosti, nicméně zůstává podřadným učněm za Sev´rance Tann, po její smrti se stává hlavním učněm. Odhalení Čtyři měsíce po bitvě na Geonosis se udává bitva na Hypori . Zde Grievous vede masivní útok na republikové jednotky, které poráží. Republice nemůže přijít pomoc, protože její síly se upínají k Muunilinst , centru Bankovního klanu. Grievous obklíčí sedm Jedijů; Daakman Barrek, Jedi-Tarr Seirr, Sha'a Gi, Aayla Secura , K'Kruhk, Ki-Adi-Mundi a Shaak Ti se octnou v pasti pod jedním spadlým křižníkem spolu s osádkou lodi. Grievous nařídí svým droidům obklíčit spadlé plavidlo. Padawan Gi nevydrží psychycký tlak a vyběhne zaútočit, generál mu skočí na záda a zabije ho. Zbylí Jedi a vojáci s ním poté bojují a všichni jsou nějak raněni, díky Ki-Adi-Mundimu však prchnou. Zde thumbzačal Grievous zbírat světelné meče a připevňovat si je za opasek. Když sledoval jejich útěk posměšně řekl, že je to jen prodloužení. Hrabě se rohodne otestovat Grievouse pomocí temné Jedijky Asajji Ventress a Durge. Oba porazil a tělo Ventress přinesl Dookuovi s prosbou, aby ji mohl zabít, hrabě odmítne. Grivious dokázal své schopnosti a stal se tváří Konfederace. Generál Jak válka postupovala Grivious si připisoval stále nová vítězství, např. během jednoho jediného měsíce vyhrál bitvy na: Anothu, Bakuře, Ord Mantellu , Kesselu , Bespinu a na Dacu . Tím zabránil přísunu tibanna plynu a ''koření. ''Dále hodlal obsadit Bothawui, planetu zajišťující Republice komunikaci a zpravodajství přes holo síť. O jeho plánu se dozvídá Republika a do boje vysílá Anakina Skywalkera a jeho učednici Tano s novou flotilou složenou z lodí hvězdných destruktorů třídy Venator. Grievous prchá po úspěšném taktickém manévru Republiky, totiž vysazení těžkých strojů AT-TE na asteroidy, ty pak silně poškozovaly konfederativní lodě. Velení přejímá droid OOM. Bitvu prohrává. Když utíká je sledován Anakinem Skywalkerem. Grievous získává jednotku R2-D2 a prohlíží si její paměť. Anakinovi je přidělen jiný droid, R3-S6, který je špehem. Grievous se ukryje na stanici SkyTop, od svého špeha se dozvídá, že Jedijové jsou mu na stopě a nechá droida R2 hlídat IG droidy. Následně Ashoka Tano a skupina klonových vojáků odhalí polohu SkyTop a vydají se osvobodit R2, dochází k souboji mezi ním a Ashokou. Tano se schovává a Grivious při jejím hledání opomthumb|leftíjí klony, ti mezitím zavolají Anakina a rozmístí po stanici nálože. R3-S6 se dozví o Anakinově příletu a záchraně R2-D2 a mobilizuje vojenskou sílu základny. Grievious najde padawanku, srazí ji k zemi a sevře ruku kolem hrdla. V nastálém zmatku z výbuchů a střelby se jí podaří prchnout, základna je zničena, ale i Grievous prchá. Konfederace díky své tajné službě dokázala Republiku několikrát překvapit a porazit. Dooku začal mít nyní velký problém s Togruty, které chtěl původně zotročit a nyní o tom musel zničit všechny záznamy. Grievous a Ventress se rozhodli pro radikálnější řešení, vyhlazení Togrutské rasy, Republika je však poráží ''Venatory. Malevolence Grievous přijal křižník Malevolence za svou vlajkovou loď. Na svou dobu byla naprosto jedinečná, disponovala dvojicí těžkých iontových děl schopných okamžitě vyřadit štít zaměřené lodi, ta pak neměla šanci přežít palbu z turbo-laserových bateríí. Grievous začal přepadávat republikové flotily a nikdo nepřežil. Grievous se svou lodí byl umístěn do systému Abregado, kde naň dohlížel hrabě Dooku. Mistr Jedij Plo Koon dostal rozkaz najít a zničit konfederativní superzbraň. Dochází ke střetu mezi hvězdnými destruktory a Malevolence, z něhož vychází vítězně Grievous. Do trosek flotily byl vyslán Droch-droid hledat případné únikové moduly a zničit je. S droidem se však přeruší spojení a Grievous se dozví o přilétajících plavidlech. Anakin Sky-Walker a Ashoka Tano totiž byli vysláni zachránit mistra Koona. Dooku je značně nervózní a upozorňuje Grievouse, že nesmí zůstat žádní svědci. Generál tedy nařídí vypálení z iontových baterií, Jedijové se ale vyhnou výbuchu, následně prchají. Dooku začíná pochybovat o jeho schopnostecha kontaktuje i Darth Sidiouse.thumb Dooku se dozvídá o Kaliida Shoals, oblasti v Neznámých regionech, kde se léčí více než 60 000 klonů a posílá tam Grievouse, ten získává novou sebedůvěru, kterou ztratil při své fatální chybě s Plo Koonem. Na základně v tu dobu pobývá Anakin Skywalker, Dooku generála varuje, ten ale jen mávne rukou. Nakonec ale republikové stíhačky proniknou až k lodi a salvou laserů zničí iontová děla na přídi, vzniklý výbuch způsobí řetězovou reakci a celá loď je značně poškozena. Grievous velí ústup. Do boje přilétá Obi-Wan Kenobi se třemi Venátory''a útočí na Malevolence, ta uniká. Od Dookua se Grievou dozví o senátorce Padmé Amidale nacházející se v mlhovině. Dostihne ji a pomocí tažného paprsku vtáhne do hangáru. Palba Republiky musí přestat. Senátorka prchá a Grievous ji hledá na své lodi zatímco probíhají primární opravy. Grievous se rozzlobil, že žádný droid ji neni schopen najít a dal sledovat všechny vnitřní komunikační kanály. Anakin a Kenobi se dostávají na palubu Malevolence, Obi-Wan má sabotovat loď při skoku do hyperprostoru a Anakin najít Padmé. Grievous díky sledování lodě ví o Jedijích na palubě a vysílá droidy, aby je zadrželi. Kenobi je obklíčen, pomocí Síly droidy odhazuje a utíká před příchozí droidekou. Grievous začne Kenobiho pronásledovat, během toho dostává zprávu, že loď je téměř opravena. Navede loď do separatistického sektoru, jenže Anakin ji sabotuje a navede do nedalekého měsíce. Grievous prchá krátce před srážkou. Vrchol Grievous se rozhodl vyslat komanda droidů na Kamino, aby zabránil hrozící invazi. S přípravou plánů mu pomohla Asajj Ventress. Droidi obsazují měsíc Rishi, ale dozvídá se o nich Republika a její flotola je zničí. Na hlavu Grievouse je vypsána odměna Senátem. Grievous se vrací na základnu nad planetu Vassek a zjišťuje, že jeho magnaguardi jsou vypnutí, následně o přítomnosti Jedijů Kit Fista a Nahdara Vebba. Grievous opět aktivuje své doidy a pokouší se uzavřít všechny východy. Vypouští svého ''mazlíčka Roggwarta, Gora, které ho doslova zbožňoval. Dozvídá se však, že Roggwart byl zabit a Jedijové prchají. Grievous se velice hněvá. Dooku zjistí, a je tím zaskočen, že magnaguardy vypnul lord Sidious, aby otestoval generála po jeho dřívějších selháních. Grievous je tím zklamán a rozhodne se Jedije vypátrat, opouští svou základnu. Nachází Vebba a bojuje sním světelnými meči, ale generál podrží čepelemi Jedijův meč a zastřelí ho blasterem, jeho meč si přidává do sbírky. Fisto z měsíce utíká.thumb|left Dooku je nejprve velmi spokojen, že Grievous zabil skupinku klonů a hlavně Jedije Vebba a Fista, když se všk dozví, že pouze Vebba je zklamán. Stovky planet okolo Corellie padlo pod jeho vojsky, čímž Republiku přopravil o spoustu peněz. Je také zodpovědný za bombardování urbanizovaného světa Humbarina a vypustil smrtelnou nákazu do sektoru Weemell na planetě Loedorvian, čímž zabil spousty lidí. Prostí občané Republiky se ho děsí. Grievous navrhuje Konfederaci hojnější využívání biologických zbraní, jejichž ničivý účinek se podepsal na nejedné planetě, zejména na Honoghru. Grievousova nenávist vůči Nutu Gunrayovi roste po jeho několika zbabraných misích, nějak ho zranit nebo dokonce zabít se ho neodvažuje. Konec konfederace Grievous dostává rozkaz od lorda Sidiouse podniknout invazi na Coruscant a unést kancléře. Grievous použil k vyvolání chaosu sebevražedné Supí droidy , nalétávající do budov. Jedijová pod velením Shaak Ti zřídili pro Palpatina bunkr v jednom z vagónů vlaku Maglev. Grievous a skupinka magnaguardů je nachází. Grievous a šest IG unáší kancléře a prchají, Mace Windu v poslední snaze použije temnou stranu Síly a rozdrtí Grievousovi plíce, což je důvod jeho kašle. Generálovo tělo už bylo natolik poškozené, že nové transplantace nových plící by znamenala jistou smrt. Grievous uniká na Invisible Hand kam ho pronásledují Jedijové Anakin Sky-Walker a Kenobi. Grievous oslaben svým zraněním na plicích nemůže příliš dobře bojovat a v zoufalé snaze něco podnoknout rozbíjí čelní sklo křižníku a doufá, že Jedije vysaje volný prostor. On je vysát, ale Jedije zachrání vakuum, přitáhne se lankem v ruce a prchá na Utapau, planetu v Neznámých regionech, již dříve používanou jako základna Konfederace. Po smrti Dooka je Konfederace na pokraji rozpadu. Její velení se přesouvá na Mustafar , zatímco Greivous zůstává na Utapau, celá Konfederace se mu podvoluje, i když si nikdo není jist zda na velení bude Grievous stačit. Smrt Generál Kenobi se dozvídá o skrýši generála a vypravuje se, zabít ho. Grievous je nicméně stále ještě poznamenám svým zraněním z Coruscantu a na Kenobiho nestačí, přesto svým droidům přikazuje, ať se do ničeho nemíchají. Posléze propuká bitva mezi klony a droidy v celém městě Pau. Kenobi honí generála a málem se mu podaří dostat se ke Grievousovým orgánům. Rozhněvaný generál ho shazuje z plošiny na níž bojují, Kenobi se ale zachytí a nespadne. Grievous vezme elektrickou hůl používanou magnaguardy a hodlá Kenobiho zabít, ten ale v Síle přitáhne blaster a vystřelí na generála, tomu začnou hořet vnitřní orgány a zemře. Ze zákulisí V raných návrzích designu Epizody III byl generál Grievous zobrazován jako dítě, sedící na levitujícím křesle. Tuto vizi George Lucas brzy opustil, protože měl dojem, že postava nebude přijímána vážně. V průběhu produkce filmu dostal Lucas ošklivý kašel, jehož nahrávka posloužila jako vzor pro charakteristický dávivý kašel generála Grievouse. Výskyt Kategorie:Separatisté Kategorie:Kyborgové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Váleční páni Kategorie:Kaleeshané